For the transport of printed circuit boards it is known to place these on a carrier and to convey the carrier with the printed circuit board from work station to work station by means of a conveyor belt. For a more efficient use of the carrier a plurality of printed circuit boards are combined to a panel, the individual printed circuit boards being subsequently cut out of this panel.
The use of panels is not flexible enough. If the outer dimensions of one of the p.c. boards should be varied the entire panel will become useless because only this panel fits on the carrier.